megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Persona 2: Innocent Sin
Four Leader of Masquerade There's a LOT of story content we haven't touched on here. Namely on the Four Kings of the Masquerade, more on the supporting cast(where's the rumormongers?) and the Joker's true identity. Should these get some appropriate articles, or is it too spoilery? I could help out, as I know a little about the above, but I'm not quite the scholar on the game that some people are. Cj iwakura 22:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC)cjiwakura :They should have these articles. If it's spoilerish, the best we can do is warn readers with a "spoiler" tag. :Better knowing a bit than nothing at all. BLUER一番 00:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know about the specifics, but shouldn't there be at least some explanation of the plot on this page...? I'm looking around and I just keep getting more and more confused and there's no description on the IS page. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' I have played this game on an emulator, and I could replay some of it if you guys need some plot added. I just need to know if spoiler tags should be placed when the original masquerade members are shown. - BOXN :That would be great, thanks! I wouldn't worry about spoiler tags, because they're usually put where spoilers would not be expected, such as a character page. They're generally expected in the plot section, and other games don't have spoiler tags on them from what I've seen, but they all vary in how much plot they tell. To play it safe, I'd put a spoiler tag in the plot section, but don't worry too much about it. (There's also the mark on the front page that the Wiki is spoilerific) ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me here]]) as said on 12:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) PLOT! Okay y'all, here's the down low...just kidding, I won't talk like that. I want to put the plot here first so I could get it checked by you guys. Here goes: The game begins with Tatsuya trying to turn on his motorcycle, when two delinquents come up to him, mocking him and showing the part they took out of his motorbike. Something grips Tatsuya, making him double over (crouching kinda) in pain, with a voice saying, "Take...my...hand...". The delinquents then back away from him, the voice again beckoning to him. Principal Hannya arrives, yelling at them asking why they're all here. The delinquents, out of fear or respect, maybe both, tell him they were just heading home, and give the part back to Tatsuya. Hannya revels in the feeling that he shown the delinquents 'their place'. He then approaches Tatsuya, and yells at him, asking if he heard what he just said, and Tatsuya doesn't answer, angering Hannya. Hannya then asks for Tatsuya's credintials, including his name. Here is where you can make up a name for Tatsuya, or keep his original name. Hannya then recognizes the name, saying he felt Tatsuya's 'aura', citing him as a problem child. He mocks him further, saying that since he assigned him a certain teacher, he should appreciate the small amount of childhood he has left. Hannya then leaves, with a student arriving saying Tatsuya's screwed, then praises Hannya, stating, "Principal Hannya's a pretty good guy, I mean, if you actually listen to what he says", and informs Tatsuya that Professor Saeko is looking for him, and asks if Tatsuya's trying to hide from guidance counseling, telling him to, "get it over with". When you find Professor Saeko, she asks you if you know what you want to do in the future, and if theres anything you want to do in the future. If you choose the latter two, she then asks you what you think about it. These choices only come up in two cutscenes, and don't really affect the storyline much. She then asks why you push people away, and why you look so bitter. Lisa then arrives, asking to borrow a frightful Tatsuya (he looks annoyed by her arrival), then rips off his school emblem, citing that it's cursed due to a rumor that came true. She then gives him a letter that is addressed directly to Tatsuya from the rival school Kasugayama high (the students mock it by calling it K'ass-u-gay-ama), which says that they have a girl from Seven Sister's High, the school Tatsuya goes to, and is imprisoned in Sumaru Prison. The person who wrote the letter is Kasugayama Highs' gang leader, Michelle Eikichi. Since Tatsuya doesn't know where the prison is, Lisa asks him if she can accompany and show him the way. WILL CONTINUE NEXT PARAGRAPH BOXN 01:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Sub-stat Equations not sure where would be the best place to put these, but they should definitely be documented somewhere on the wiki Tathra (talk) 00:01, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Demons / Personas Attack = (St + Lvl) x2 Defense = (Vi + Lvl) x2 MAtt = (Dx x 2) + (Lvl x 4/5) MDef = (Dx x 2.5) (Vi/2) Humans Attack = St x2 Defense = Vi x2 MAtt = (Dx x 2) + (Lvl x 4/5) MDef = (Dx x 2.5) + (Vi/2) Human + Persona Attack = St x2 + Weapon Defense = Vi x2 + Armor MAtt = (Dx x 2) + (Avg Lvl x 4/5) MDef = (Dx x 2.5) + (Vi/2) + Accessory